


Klainetofsky

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt suggests a portmanteau for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainetofsky

“Klainetofsky.”

“Klainetofsky?” Blaine asked dubiously.

“It’s where you put a couple’s names together, smoosh them together,” Kurt explained.

“Like himillountain.”

“Right or an actual name smoosh like Brangelina,” Kurt snapped, but not in a mean way, more in a ‘I’m getting irritated with you, Blaine, and I’m going to spank you soon’ way, which Dave was certainly not adverse to watching. Nope, not a bit. “For example, if Brad Pitt, George Clooney, and Orlando Bloom were to suddenly announce they were couple ...”

“Mmm,” Blaine looked off into the distance, licking his lips. Dave had to quietly agree with him.   
“Are you quite finished drooling?”

“No, give me a minute." Blaine smiled, still looking off in the distance. Kurt huffed, but waited. They were sitting on either side of Dave, both of them cross-legged and naked after a bout of what Dave thought had been particularly good sex. “All right, I get it, but, where did the ‘t’ come from? If the ‘K’ weren’t at the beginning, I’d think it came from Kurt.”

Kurt thought about that for a moment, but only a moment. Kurt was smart and fast on his feet. “The ‘t’ stands for trouble.” Blaine laughed and Dave loved the sound. Blaine was effervescent when he laughed or smiled, all of the honesty of his good mood showing on his face. Kurt was more guarded, quiet, and he didn’t laugh or smile much, but when he did, it was like the whole room lit up. 

“It could stand for lots of things,” Blaine said. “Temptress.”

“Titillating.”

“Tramp.”

“Trailer park whore.”

Kurt and Blaine had traded “t” words for a while while Dave lay quietly and watched them. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the brains. He did, but he was the math type. In fact he was now tutoring both of them in math, Kurt in trigonometry and Blaine in Algebra II. 

He had the brains, but he wasn’t very creative, not like they were. 

Blaine could do this amazingly creative thing with his tongue that always drove him wild. And Kurt moaned like a two-dollar whore when Dave thrust into him. All right, that might not seem creative, but Dave was willing to bet that Kurt let loose every moan with the knowledge that it drove his boyfriends crazy. He was that sort of performer. 

Dave wasn’t sure what he added to their little ménage except a big dick, but he wasn’t complaining. Oh no, far be it from him to bring attention to how lucky he was. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt asked, leaning over his left side and snuggling himself just a little closer. It seemed the two of them were done, because they both were cuddled up against him now. 

“Uh...”

“Yeah, you’re getting a wrinkle right here,” Blaine told him, tracing a finger down the center of his brow. 

“Well,” Dave cleared his throat, but couldn’t figure out what to say. He couldn’t tell them he was wondering why they were with him. Then they might think about it and then they might leave and oh hell no! Dave was not giving up the best thing that had ever happened in his life so far. 

“Do we need to play a guessing game?” Kurt asked.

“Does every single word need to begin with ‘t’?” Blaine quirked one of those luscious eyebrows in amusement. 

Kurt laughed. “All right, I’ll go first. Temptation. What are you tempted by, Dave?”

“You. Both of you.” 

Kurt grinned and did a little squirm that Dave assumed was supposed to be his happy dance. Oh, that felt nice. 

“That’s not even a SAT word,” Blaine complained. 

“They have to be SAT words?” 

“How about thymogenic? What are you feeling?”

Dave was glad Blaine had defined that one for him. He wasn’t looking forward to the verbal section of his SATs. 

“That’s not what it means,” Kurt complained. 

“It’s about emotion. So, what are you feeling?” Blaine prodded. 

“Umm, lucky? Is that an emotion?”

“I’ll take it.” 

“My turn,” Kurt announced imperiously. “Trebuchet.”

“Trebuchet?”

“Yes, what burdens, like metaphorical stones, are you carrying around and how can we fling them away?”

“That’s kind of brilliant,” Blaine admitted. 

“Thank you.”

“Even if you are toplofty...”

“Hey!”

“I don’t think I have any burdens,” Dave told them, cutting off their impending snark and snipe.

“You had a wrinkle,” Kurt reminded him. 

“I mean,” he struggled again with what to say. Sighing, he screwed up his courage and said, “I don’t deserve you, either of you, and I’m afraid you’ll notice.” 

“Well, that’s just tarradiddle,” Blaine told him. Dave frowned, trying to figure out what that meant.

Kurt smacked the back of Blaine’s head. “Also, it’s silly. Don’t you think we all feel that way?”

“Uh, no?”

Kurt just shook his head. “I think we need to have hot, raunchy sex with him until his brain is soup and he can’t think about these things,” he told Blaine. 

Blaine ignored him. Resting his chin on Dave’s chest, he asked, “Why don’t you think you deserve us?”

“I used to beat Kurt up for one thing.”

“I forgave you for that,” Kurt reminded him. “I mean, it wasn’t cool, but you were alone and scared and striking out. It was understandable.” He thought about that. “Of course, just because I’m understanding doesn’t - mmph.” Blaine covered his mouth. 

“Why else?”

“Because ... well ...” Licking his lips, Dave took the plunge. “Because you’re both so perfect.” 

Blaine laughed. 

“I am, you know,” Kurt murmured. Then he cuddled closer to Dave and put his head down, waiting for Blaine to fix it. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just that if you think I’m perfect you must be wearing some very rose colored glasses.” 

“Very,” Kurt murmured.

“Shush." Turning his head, he played with the hair on Dave’s chest. “None of us is perfect and we couldn’t be an us without you.” He laid a gentle kiss on Dave’s lips. “Now get some rest. You need your strength for when Kurt gets all demanding in the morning.” 

Kurt snorted, but said nothing. He was mostly asleep. 

Cuddling them both close, Dave drifted off. He dreamt of them being an us ... and perhaps also kinky sex.


End file.
